


"Dad, I don't feel so good."

by Em_hrtly



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Irondad, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_hrtly/pseuds/Em_hrtly
Summary: One-Shot: Peter is sick and Tony is a dad.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 209





	"Dad, I don't feel so good."

It was 3:26am when Tony heard his bedroom door click open, the far wall of his room becoming illuminated with a strip of light streaming through from the hallway. Tony knew exactly what time it was, because he’d spent the last two hours starring at the alarm clock on his bedside table, watching the minutes tick by monotonously, despite being exhausted. Pepper was away with Peter’s Aunt Hottie on a girl’s trip and he always struggled to sleep without her there. He knew it was Peter at the door before the kid even said anything. The only other occupants of the Tower this week were Bruce and Rhodey, who both had their own floors within the Tower.

“Dad?” Peter whispered.

If it had been anyone else, Tony would have likely just ignored them and pretended to be asleep. But this was his kid. He knew he’d do anything for Peter, even if it meant getting up in the middle of the night before he’d managed even a wink of sleep. Plus, Tony couldn’t deny that he was intrigued and a little worried; Peter had never gotten him up in the night in all the times he’d stayed over at the Tower.

Tony rolled over so that his back was no longer facing the teen, using his hand to shield himself from the bright hallway light that was now assaulting his irises.

“Hey kiddo, everything okay?”

Peter was stood, dressed in the extremely adorable Hello Kitty pyjamas Tony had bought him the previous Christmas, leaning heavily against the doorframe. Tony couldn’t tell if it was the glare of the hallway light, but he thought the kid looked kind of pale.

“Dad, I don’t feel so good,” Peter said, before promptly projectile vomiting all over Tony’s bedroom carpet.

_Well, shit._

Tony was out of bed and over to Peter in two huge steps, just in time to catch the Spiderling before he collapsed and fell face first into his pool of vomit.

“Woah there, kiddo!” Tony said as he cradled Peter in his arms, gently lowering the teen to an area of the floor not covered by his stomach contents.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Tony said, carefully pressing the back of his hand to Peter’s forehead. Peter was hot. Like, really hot; his Hello Kitty pyjamas were sticking to his sweat covered body. “FRIDAY get Bruce up here!”

“Dr Banner is on his way.”

“Dad,” Peter groaned, looking up from where his head was cradled in Tony’s lap. “I think I’m gunna throw up again,” he continued apologetically.

“No problem, buddy.” Tony quickly moved Peter so that he was laying on his side as the kid proceeded the bring up whatever was left in his stomach. “That’s it, bud,” Tony said, rubbing Peter’s back in gentle circles, “just get it all out.”

“Tony, what’s going on?” Bruce said as he stepped out of the elevator at the end of the hall.

“Take a guess, Doc. Pete’s sick.”

Finally, Peter stopped puking his guts up and flopped back to his previous position in Tony’s lap.

“How long’s he been like this?” Bruce asked, immediately going into the medic-mode Tony had seen so many times on missions, moving to the pair’s side.

“No idea,” Tony said, wiping Peter’s mouth with the cuff of his sleeve. “He gave me this lovely wakeup call a few minutes ago and what you’re seeing is pretty much how it’s gone since.”

Tony was freaking out. Sure, he’d helped his kid with injuries in the past, but the kid always recovered from those crazy quick, hardly even giving Tony time to worry about him. This was the first time Tony had seen Pete sick. Like, _sick_ sick. Every other time Peter had been sick since Tony had known him, he’d thankfully been home with May; an actual responsible adult capable of nursing a child. Why had she and Pepper had to pick _this_ week to go on a girl’s trip to the Bahamas?

 _Suck it up Stark_ , Tony thought to himself. _It’s time to dad the fuck up._

“How’re you doing, buddy?” Tony asked, stroking Peter’s brown curls back from his eyes.

Peter managed a weak thumbs up as he concentrated on catching his breath. 

“Okay Tony, as lovely as your carpets are, I think we should get him somewhere more comfortable.” Bruce said.

Somewhere more comfortable wound up being the sofa in the living room; Peter’s bed was practically sodden from where the kid had been sweating in his sleep and Tony’s room had become a no-go zone until he could get someone out to deep clean the carpet. Or maybe just replace it altogether. 

Once they got him comfortable, Bruce set to work examining Peter; taking his temperature, checking his heart rate, shining one of those little pen torch things in his eyes to check his pupil dilation. And Tony? Tony paced.

Jesus, when had he turned into such a mother hen?

“So?” Tony said impatiently as Bruce stood. “What’s the verdict? Do I need to call Cho? Should I...”

“Tony.” Bruce interrupted, grabbing Tony’s shoulder and holding the man still, “it’s just the flu. Plenty of rest and fluids and he’ll be back to running circles around you in the lab in no time,” he smiled.

The flu. Okay. The flu. Tony could deal with that. That wasn’t life threatening right? Peter was in no immediate danger. Kids got sick all the time. Just the flu. It’s just the flu.

“I’ll come back up and check on him in the morning, but I’m sure that with his healing factor he’ll be feeling better in a day or so,” Bruce continued, packing his things away into a bag Tony had only just noticed. “A bit of extra TLC from his dad and he’ll be fine,” Bruce smiled at Tony knowingly. Tony didn’t correct him.

Once Bruce had left, Tony set about gathering everything he thought he might need. It helped his brain move past the terror of his kid being ill for the first time for him to treat this like a mission; gather the info, make a plan, deviate greatly from that plan, win against the bad guys. Easy. Only this time the bad guy was an invisible virus he couldn’t see…but whatever.

Peter had fallen asleep almost as soon as Bruce had finished his examination, so Tony hoped he’d have a few minutes to get some stuff together before the kid started heaving again. Quick as he could, Tony grabbed Peter some fresh pyjamas (Iron man themed of course) and a few extra pillows and a throw blanket from his closet, before making a quick stop in the kitchen to grab a couple of water bottles and a plastic bowl. Back in the living room, he placed the bowl within arm’s reach, ready for Peter if he threw up again, and worked on getting his kid more comfortable.

“Hey Pete, wakey wakey real quick kiddo, I need to get you out of those pyjamas.” He shook Peter’s shoulder gently which earned him a tired groan from the teen. “Yeah, I know it sucks buddy, but you’re gunna feel much better once we get you into some fresh PJs, yeah?”

With some assistance from Tony, Peter managed to sit up. Tony pulled the pyjama top off and over Peter’s head like he was undressing a toddler and helped him slip his arms into the new set. The bottoms were a little more difficult, but somehow, half supporting Peter and half wrestling with the pyjamas, Tony managed.

While the kid was sat up, Tony got him to drink some water from one of the bottles. “Just take little sips, Petey. Don’t want to upset that delicate stomach of yours any more than it already is.”

“M’not delicate,” Peter argued weakly, following Tony’s instructions, nonetheless.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say buddy.”

Tony helped Peter lay back down, tucking the blanket around him gently and placing the extra pillows under his head. Peter closed his eyes, sighing, as Tony carded his fingers through the teen’s hair. Once Peter seemed to be asleep, Tony made his way to his bedroom to grab a clean pyjama top for himself, remembering using his cuff to wipe Peter’s pukey mouth earlier. _Gross_.

The clock on the wall read 4:43am as Tony made his way back into the living room.

“Hey Pete,” Tony whispered, noticing the kid’s eyes on him as he entered the room. “How’re you feeling?”

Peter didn’t reply, holding out his hand instead. Tony made his way across the room to take it in his own, and after some careful shuffling, found himself sat on the sofa with Peter’s head in his lap. With his eyes closed, Peter took Tony’s hand and guided it to his brown curls. Tony took the not-so-subtle hint and resumed running his fingers through Peter’s hair obediently.

“You know,” Tony chuckled, “you’re kind of needy.”

“Yeah,” Peter sighed; eyes still closed but lips curling up slightly.

“And shameless,” Tony continued as Peter cuddled up to him further, giving Tony a better angle to continue his task.

“Yeah.”

“And annoying,” Tony joked lightheartedly, now using one hand to comb through Peter’s hair and the other to stroke gently against his still-too-warm cheek.

“Yeah. But you love me.”

“Yeah kid,” Tony agreed, resting his head against the back of the sofa and shutting his eyes. “I sure do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know this is short and sweet but hopefully you enjoyed it nonetheless!  
> This is my first time writing a fic. Like, ever. So please take it easy on me!


End file.
